


Again, this time with feelings

by Lululablette



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Royalty AU, Swordfighting, Teen Angst, but also allowing her emotions, gaz being badass, this was self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululablette/pseuds/Lululablette
Summary: My own cannon for how Gaz became the swordfighter she is now. Of course she could beat the shit out of her brothers before, but she was still forced to do something she didn't enjoy. So she decides to stand up for herself. good for her
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Again, this time with feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/gifts).



> might be OOC for red and purple but hey who are you? get out of my house I dont c a r e.

Another ceremony to attend to. Another dress weighing on her hips. Another corset and sleeves that were too tight for her own comfort. But Gaz obliged. King Membrane had made clear for her that she had to try to be decent tonight.

Gaz was never indecent, she was just not a Lady. She hated how restricted she would be, and was much more interested in sword fighting and kicking her older brother's butts, than staying inside all day and look pretty.

But she also wanted to make her father proud. So, once more, she silently wore the baby blue dress with pink accents on the laces of the corset.

She approached the ballroom, filled with mostly Irkens, she guessed, trying to listen to some of the conversation. She slipped past a few guests, bowing down to those who looked at her. She still had manners.

The trip had been long a few days before, a while she had time to recover from the sailing, she was still fairly tired, and was starting to get bored. She walked around, spying on conversation, but soon enough, found herself sitting on one of the few chairs displayed around the ballroom, near the windows.

She looked through the window with a yawn, not even bothering to hide her mouth as she did so, knowing that absolutely no one was paying attention to her. She preferred it that way anyway, Zib and Dib were often in the light, leaving her enough shadows to do her own things, unnoticed. She spotted one of the gardens, filled with hydrangea for the most part, as well as a lot of roses. Irkens seemed to like the spiked plant.

Tilting her head against the cold glass she let out a sigh as she noticed a few guards sparing in one of the fields behind the bushes. She was high enough in the building to peer down on them, but the vegetation of the garden made it hard to see the full action. Yet she stared. She picked one of the guards, and decided to bet on him mentally, giving him encouragement and cheering under her breath as he swung his sword to his opponent.

Eventually all the soldiers left, night finally settling in. She groaned and turned her attention back to the ceremony.

The place seemed even more crowded now. She expected the building to burst with people at any second now.

Across the floor she spotted a pair of familiar shoes. Purple with golden highlights. Her eyebrows shot up as an idea came to her mind. This was probably a bad idea but Gaz didn't care. Nothing interesting was happening anyway, what was the worst that could happen now? She thought about Zim and the swarm of bees at her twin brother's last birthday, and decided that making a fool of herself was somehow better than that. At least no one would get injured.

She got up, picking the sides of her dress unceremoniously, and took big steps, squeezing between the tall people around her. She muttered a few apologies on the way, when people would complain about this rude little lady with purple hair.

She finally arrived next to the Irken Princes, Red and Purple. Chattering with other guests with expensive clothings that reeked cheap perfume. Red looked rather annoyed, and kept his face in his glass, taking a few sips of the wine whenever possible, while Purple tried his best to keep the conversation light, his right hand holding his husband's left arm close to his own chest.

Gaz decided to wait for her turn. All of the nobility was almost queuing around them, to just have a single word exchange with the royalty. Eventually, after two more people stepping over her, she frowned, and pushed forward.

"Hey!" Gaz crossed her arms and planted her feet on the floor, well decided to stand her ground. The couple looked at her, eyebrows going up with surprise, and the rich lady talking to them frowned at her with shock painted over her face full of makeup. Gaz hated makeup. "You two. Teach me Irken sword fighting techniques."

She ordered simply, not moving an inch when Red answered her with a "Good Evening?" that dripped with disdain.

"Yeah. Good evening, or whatever." she rolled her eyes and continued " You are the future rulers of this Empire, right? Meaning you know how to fight. I know this for a fact, as my brothers are allowed to train, while I'm stuck in the castle learning how to walk with heels."

At that the princes looked at each other.

"So I'm demanding again: teach me."

Purple leaned in to whisper to his husband, who nodded and removed his arm to walk away. A few people followed him not far behind, some others stared at her shocked that such a small girl could have so much audacity.

Gaz felt some sweat dripping at the base of her neck. Suddenly it felt like the whole audience was watching her. A quick turn of the head cleared her anxiety, at best ten people were paying some attention to what was happening. Thank god.

Purple put down his drink on the table next to them and stood in front of her, stern. She felt a lot smaller. She noticed how tall he was before, but she never truly approached him, never looked up at him.  
She subconsciously stood up on the tip of her feet, and puffed out her chest. She was not scared.

"Are you the latest Membrane child?" Purple asked her, but continued without letting her time to answer "You've got a lot of guts to talk like that to people like us."

"We're both Royalty, and if I'm not mistaken, I'm the one who's more royal blooded between the two of us here" a few gasped escaped around them, and Purple blushed, embarrassed. "But it doesn't matter. I talk to you like I talk to anyone else."

Purple let out a laugh. He let his shoulders sag a little, indicating he did not see Gaz as an enemy anymore. Gaz fell back on her heels, but didn't uncross her arms.

"Did you think this was the right time to ask us that though, Gazlene?"

Gaz cringed at the use of her full name. Purple looked smug and gestured around them. The same ten or so people were still looking at them, but generally they weren't at the center of attention, and Gaz was thankful for that. She thought about what she just did and how impulsive she had been. She didn't think through this one at all.

"You- looked bored. I thought some action will help you out" she stuttered the stupidest apology and mentally slapped herself for coming up with a sentence that usually Dib would say.

Another giggle. Purple looked pleased. He shrugged. "I like your guts Gazlene. It can't be easy for someone like you to be surrounded with idiots like them." Once again he gestured at the party people, making sure to point at the lady next to them, who he had been talking to a few minutes before.

Gaz snorted at the Lady's face, who seemed to be on the verge of exploding.  
The little girl nodded, a smile creeping up on her face. She shook her head and took a serious look again "Whatever, Are you going to teach me or not?" she won't let this tall purple idiot use his charms on her.

Purple seemed surprised "Now?"

"Yes, now. Don't try to make me believe you're actually enjoying this evening."

Purple turned around. Red was back, standing in the doorframe of the main entrance of the room, with two armed guards, pointing toward them. Purple made an OK hand movement, and a shoo-ed away the guards from afar. The future King rolled his eyes and dismissed the soldiers with a snap of his fingers. 

Purple turned back to Gaz who stared at him with big brown eyes. He smiled.

"What was that?" she asked, already knowing what could've possibly happened if Purple didn't like her attitude.

"What are you talking about?" Purple asked, feigning ignorance. He took back his glass of wine, and took a long sip, locking his eyes with Gaz'. He downed the rest of the glass, and slammed it down on the table, startling the twelve year old girl in the process. "Well. I guess you're right. It is getting rather boring here."

He walked toward her and bowed down, offering his hand. Gaz bowed back to him, hooking her tiny hand in his. She walked behind him, holding up the side of her dress at best she could, with only one arm free. She was thankful that the sea of people seemed to split open as Purple walked in front of her.

They passed next to Zib and Dib who were busy talking with a few ladies of their age, clearly flirting with the two twins. Her brothers first shot her a look of despair, which turned into confusion when they noticed who was dragging her along. She pulled her tongue at them. Not getting help from her tonight then.

They exited the ballroom, out into the massive balcony that lead down to the gardens. They both took a big gulp of fresh air, away from the smell of food and sweaty people.

"I will go fetch us something to spare with. Wait right here." He turned around and walked away. Rather quickly. Only now Gaz noticed the thin stilettos he was wearing, and wondered how he could even walk with them.

"There you are. I didn't recognize you back there." Gaz turned around to Red, standing a few feets behind her. He approached and Gaz didn't move. He frowned "Are you not bowing down?"

"Are you?" She defied him.

"Hard to believe Dib is your brother. You have no fear." He saluted her and she mirrored back. "Purple should be back with a sword for someone your size. You're smaller than I remembered."

"I'm not wearing heels today." She replied

"Ah."

They stood in silence. The night was fresh but not cold. Just warm enough for crickets to chirp.

"What were those two guards about earlier?" She asked

Red opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Purple poking Gaz' head with the tip of a scabbard.

Gaz flipped around, annoyed.

Purple pointed up and down with the scabbard. "Are you going to be able to fight in this outfit?"

She scoffed and grabbed the sword, looking at the ornaments on the pommel and the deep black scabbard that seemed to shine in a dark pink. "Don't worry about me. It's not a stupid dress that will stop me."

Red laughed loudly behind her. "We'll see about that." Red grabbed his own sword from Purple's hand, and led the way down to the gardens.

The gravels crunched beneath their feet as they walked further away from the castle. They found a place large enough, surrounded by more exotic flowers that Gaz couldn't name, with a gigantic fountain in the middle. The water in the blue stone was still, the liquid had stopped flowing a few minutes ago for the night. Red sat down on the edge of it.

"Show us what you can do first."

Gaz put the sword down on the ground carefully. It was a sparring sword but she knew that weapons were precious, and didn't want to damage the fine details against the gravel. She bent down some more and grabbed the fabric of her dress, gathering it up and around her hips. Using the laces decorating the side of her gown she tied it close, pulling on the bundle of fabric stuck on her hips a few times to make sure it wouldn't move.

Picking the sword back again she drew it from its scabbard, and took the time to admire the blade. It was simple, a bit dented here and there, but the weapon had been well taken care of. She did a few movements, testing the weight of the sword and the length. It was a bit longer than what she was used to back home, but it felt much lighter too. The metal whistle around her when she spun the sword a few time in her hand. 

She almost dropped the sword on the ground when the handle bumped on her finger after a spin that was a little too quick. She caught it with her other hand awkwardly, silky gloved hand slipping on the metal handle.

The two princes just kept watching, Purple standing in front of her, his sword in his hand. Red sat on the edge of the fountain, leaning against his raised knee. 

Finally warmed up, and used to the feeling of the weapon, Gaz placed her feet apart, digging her heels into the gravels for more leverage. She raised the sword and pointed the tip toward Purple.

"I'm ready."

Purple rolled his shoulders. And launched at her. Gaz barely had the time to anticipate his movement, parrying at the very last second. She pushed back Purple's sword, forcing him to step back. She kept the momentum to swing around and elbow him on the guts.

The prince winced, and took a few steps back, dodging her attacks swiftly. The man seemed to dance around her, but didn't strike at all. Gaz was starting to lose patience. With her free hand she grabbed Purple's arm and took a large swing with her sword "Stop messing with-"

In one quick movement Purple leaned away from Gaz's attack, bending his body backward to the point where Gaz could only see the grey corset. Only now she realised her mistake. Her arms were crossing, her guard completely down, and the taller man had grabbed her arm as well now, pulling on her balance.

She miserably fell on the ground, feet slipping on the gravel and dropping her sword.

Purple placed a foot on her sword.

"Come on. You didn't think you could beat us on the first try, did you?"

She groaned, and sat up, glaring at the older man. She mumbled under her breath, removing the long white gloves from her arms, scrunching them into a ball and throwing them toward Red and the fountain.

"No, of course not. But you're not fighting back, how am I supposed to show my skills if you don't even try to attack."

"If you want someone to attack you, Red will do it much better than me. I'm much better when it comes to controlling magic."

Gaz's eyes lit up "Will you teach me that?" She got up and dusted the dirt off of her white tights.

Purple picked up the sword and handed it back to her with a chuckle. "Maybe later."

Gaz flipped the thin sword from hand to hand a few times, waiting for Red to get ready.

"You go first." Red stated. He stood much farther than Purple had when they started their sparring match. She cocked her head at that but didn't question it.

She took a running start and jumped at Red, going for a diagonal strike toward his shoulder. The prince easily dismissed the attack, sending her sword flying in the bushes. The movement made her fingers bend against the guard and she yelped. She thought it was over but Red kept attacking her, despite the fact she had nothing to defend herself with.

"Shit." Gaz scrambled, and ran away from the prince, digging into the green foliage to find the sword. When she rose back up, Red was in front of her, cornering her against the plants.

She tried attacking him a few times, before realising she had no range of movement with the bushes that close to her. 

Red swung again. She dodged, but instead of striking back she ran toward him, her sword behind her. Red looked at her surprised, and stopped his movement.  
Gaz dropped on the ground, to her sides, and slipped between Red's feet and leg.  
The gravel scrapped against her leg and arms, but she rose up quickly, ignoring the sting, and went back to attacking.

This went on for a few minutes. Red and Purple taking turns in sparring, Gaz throwing attacks at them, most of the time failing, getting her sword thrown away, or falling on the ground. But each time, she stood back up, ready to fight. Everytime, the Princes would analyse what errors she commited, and what to do to fix them. She tried to apply the advice as best as she could.

"Be more precise in your movement."

"You swing your sword way too much."

"Anticipate my next move."

"Your balance."

She also tried to copy some of their movement, which granted her with a few praises and admirative comments.

At some point she dropped her butt on the ground, exhausted. But she kept her armed hand up, ready to parry whatever attack Purple would throw at her.

The man lowered his sword. "I think that's enough."

"No! I can- I want to keep going. I'm not done." She struggled back on her feet.  
"I'm not giving up." 

Purple used his sword to lower the blade pointed at her gently. "You could say you're giving up, and do it. Or you could continue until you snap a muscle from pushing your own limits way too much." He approached Gaz and placed a hand on her shoulders, pushing on her slightly. She fell back on the ground. " You fought greatly. You have a lot of potential as a swordsman, but we shall call it over for now. It’s okay to recognize your own weaknesses." 

Gaz sighed and closed her eyes. Swordsman. That had a nice ring to it. She opened her eyes and some tears rolled out. Red and Purple didn't say anything.  
"We are leaving again in two days. That gives you a small window to teach me again. I want to learn. I want to get better." She took a big breath. She refused to break down but tears kept running down her face. Though she managed to keep somewhat of a straight face, and an even voice. "I want to prove myself. I'm able- I'm dignified enough to fight."

The gravel under her felt like hell. The crickets around them had fled long ago and the night was deafening. Red stood up, kind of knowing, or at least he thought so, how to deal with a little sibling that had a little too much on it's mind at such late hours. The teenager let out a small sob, and closed her eyes, willing the tears to stop. Red knelt down next to her, and handed her her pair of crumpled gloves. 

"I think. You're perfectly able to fight."  
Gaz listened as she put on the gloves, noticing that her hands and arms were scrapped, a bit bloody, and had huge marks on the inside of her palm where the handle had been. "But maybe defying two Princes who have been training for much longer than you, at night, with weapons you don't fully master, after a trip across the seas might have not been the smartest idea."

Gaz glared.

Purple quickly added "But look, you still managed to land a few strikes on us."

He pointed at his pierced shirt, on his sleeve. Gaz had been rather aggressive in her attacks, almost trying to physically harm them, while they more or less made sure she'd only fall, or drop her sword. Red also showed the slit on across his leg. She smiled a bit.

She stood up slowly. Only now she realised how tired she was. Her right arm kept shaking and tensing, and her knees kept wobbling. Eventually she looked down on herself. She had tore the most part of her thick white tights around the knees, and she was overall covered in dirt. She frowned and walked toward the fountain, while the couple whispered to one another, picking up the scabbards from the ground. In the still water she could see her messy hair. She noticed she had lost the barrette that had been holding her hair back. She spotted it on the ground, the moon making the tiny white pearls shine on the ground. She picked it up and undid the laces holding the dress around her hips, letting it fall down. The fabric was intact, but maybe a bit crinkly and dusty in some places. Oh well. She had looked worse before.

While the three of them walked back up the outside stairs leading to the balcony Purple asked her. "Say how about we try again tomorrow. Before supper, the weather should be nice enough for a rematch."

Gaz nodded eagerly.

They went on their way, Gaz leaving for her own guest room in the castle, deciding to hit the hay for tonight. Unlike the duo, who still had obligations to attend to. Gaz lazily removed her dress and corset, tossing her shoes across the room and threw herself on the bed. She was tired, physically but somehow even more mentally, but determined to show her real abilities tomorrow.


End file.
